First Dance
by KaiHun1412
Summary: Berawal dari dansa dan berakhir di lantai dansa o.O -Gak bisa bikin summary- baca aja :D KaiLu / KaiHan (Kai Luhan)


Cast : Kai , Luhan (KaiLu)

Rated T ._.

Jalan cerita ? jangan di tanya pasti pasaran o.O

* * *

><p><strong>Saran : dengerin lagu nya JB yang First Dance hehe <strong>

**.**

.

Aku hendak pejamkan mata. Ku lihat dirimu di pesta dengan senyuman manismu. Aku mendekati dirimu yang ada disana…

Kai berjalan mendekati orang itu.

''Kau sendirian ?'' Tanya Kai pada orang itu

Dia hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

''Siapa namamu ?'' Tanya Kai lagi

''Xi Luhan'' dengan senyuman manisnya. ''Kalau kau ?'' Tanya Luhan

''Aku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggil ku Kai''

''Oh hay salam kenal Kai-ssi''

Luhan menyodorkan tangannya kepada Kai.

''Salam kenal juga. Dan ummm tidak usah pakai ssi'' ucap Kai membalas menggenggam tangan Luhan

''Kau juga sendiri Kai ? aku dari tadi tidak melihat teman – temanmu'' Tanya Luhan yang duduk di samping Kai

''Aku tidak sendiri. Tapi ntahlah teman – temanku ada dimana aku juga tidak tau mereka dimana''

''Oh begitu''

Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. ''mau berdansa dengannku ?'' Tawar Kai

''Sebenarnya aku mau tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa Kai''

''Ayo cepat berdiri aku akan mengajarimu tenang saja''

''Kau serius ?'' Tanya Luhan

''Yep. Ayo kita jadikan saat ini istimewa''

Kai membawa Luhan ke tengah – tengah orang yang sedang berdansa.

Kai menyampirkankan ? tangan Luhan di leher nya dan Kai menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

''waw sangat ramping'' ucap Kai dalam hati

''Kai aku takut''

''Takut kenapa ?'' Tanya Kai kepada Luhan

''Aku takut menginjak kakimu Kai'' jawab Luhan sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Kai

''Kau tenang saja'' bisik Kai

Luhan merasakan debaran di dadanya apa mungkin dia menyukai Kai ? tapi mereka kan baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kepalaku di penuhi pikiran. Dj sedang mainkan lagu kesukaanku.

''Kau menyukai lagu nya Lu ?''tanya Kai membuyarkan lamunan Luhan

''Apa ini dansa pertamamu ?'' Tanya Kai lagi

''ne''

''Jika kau berikan dansa pertamamu padaku. Aku merasa menjadi pria yang sangat beruntung''

Arghhhh

''Maafkan aku Kai telah menginjak kakimu''

''Aku tahu. Kita harus melakukannya secara perlahan''

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Kai

''Jika kau berikan aku dansa pertamamu padaku. Aka kukenang ini setiap saatnya'' ucap Kai menatap dalam manic mata Kai

''Kenapa ?''

''Karena itu hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup''

Luhan merona lagi mendengar ucapan Kai.

Aku tak bisa meminta lagi. Kita berjalan maju mundur. Di bawah lampu disko. Hanya kita di lantai dansa.

''Semua orang bilang kita terlihat manis Lu''

''benarkah ?''

''Ya. Mari kita jadikan malam ini malam yang selalu kita ingat''

''Tapi aku malu''

''Tidak ada yang melihat kita berdansa disini''

''…..''

''Kuberi tahu. Orang tua kita pun takkan tau''

''Yakkk kita kan baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu Kai'' jawab Luhan

Sebelum lampu padam dan music berhenti. Itulah saat sempurna ku tuk rasakan polesan bibirmu ?

Kai mencium bibir Luhan dengan intens ._.

''Erghhhh'' Luhan menepuk – nepuk pundak Kai

Kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

''Untung aku tidak kehabisan napas'' ucap Luhan menetralkan napasnya..

''Hehe'' Kai hanya terkikik gaje mendengarnya

Lampu pun benar – benar padam. Disini hanya ada Kai sendirian. Tidak ada lagi Luhan sosok yang dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kai pergi meninggalkan club itu dengan tatapan miris. Dia tidak peduli dengan temannya (Sehun) yang masih berada di dalam sana. Sedangkan di belakan sana menatap Kai dengan penuh arti.

''Terima kasih Kai.. kan kukenang ini setiapa saatnya Wo Ai Ni'' ucap Luhan berbisik sambil pergu menjauh meninggalkan Kai.

.

.

END

* * *

><p>Yeayyyyyyy hehe gaje ya :D emang gak tau kenapa bikin ini ff mungkin gegara liat KaiLu tadi malem ._. Jadi lupa sma KaiHun *ditabok sehun* Tapi serius saya masih galau ngeliat KaiHun si Kai kek ngejauhin Sehun waktu di acara award mana gitu ngeliat Sehun deket Kai malah Kai nya ngejauh *kok jadi ke KaiHun* -_- yaudah mind to review nya ? Review ya hehe...<p> 


End file.
